Might and Fury Part One: The House of Bones
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Set post TCOR. Riddick crosses paths with a fiery young woman who intrigues him from the first. She is fierce and strong with a fighting prowess to match his own. He joins her in her fight to save her home world from corruption and anarchy. But she has a deadly secret that could cost both of them their lives.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick, his universe or other recognizable characters. Make no profit from my works, just doing it for fun. Warning: Foul language, violence, gore._

* * *

_Riddick Fan Fiction_

**Part One:**

**The House of Bones**

**Chapter One: Clandestine Meeting**

The bar was murky and dim, with tendrils of smoke hanging thick in the air. It smelled of booze and sweat and looked to be about as clean as the restrooms on long range space frigates. For anyone who's never been on one, it's not pretty. Ravenna stood in the doorway, studying the dimly lit saloon memorizing every aspect of it as well as the faces within. All eyes seemed to turn to her. She kept her head down, letting her hood cover much of her pale face as a few stray strands of her raven hair fell over her shoulders. She strode toward an empty table, her slender hips swaying with an air of cool confidence.

He smelled her before he saw her. The odor was strong and tantalizing, so much he could almost taste it. Riddick watched from his darkened corner as Ravenna strode by, her face hidden from his view but if it was anything like the rest of her body it would be a sight to see. Her tight red and black uniform hugged her curves perfectly, leaving little to the imagination. She wore a hood and cape that fell to just below her knees. The corner of Riddick's mouth curved into a smile. She looked like danger, something Riddick found utterly attractive in a woman. He cocked his head, the silver orbs of his eyes shining eerily. "Interesting." He muttered to himself.

Ravenna waited only moments before a heavy chested blonde came to take her order. Ravenna waved the girl away, she wasn't here to drink. At the end of the bar a tall, blonde man stared at her, she could feel his eyes on her. He had an angular face with wisps of hair that passed for a goatee and mustache. His blue eyes sparkled in the light of the blue lamps that illuminated the building. He might have been considered handsome if it wasn't for the word "weasel" he had stamped to his forehead. Confidently he strode over to Ravenna's table, a permanent smirk planted on his face. "And you would be Rae, I suppose." He said, using her alias. Ravenna slowly raised her face to him revealing a pair of beguiling blue eyes as her hood shifted slightly. Her soft cheeks pressed upward as a smile crossed her lips. "Gideon?" She inquired. He returned the gesture and sat down across from her, his gaze never leaving her.

The blonde woman returned and Gideon ordered two drinks, one for each of them. Ravenna rolled her eyes; she had no desire for his flirtatious nature, she was here on business. The woman left and Gideon turned back to her. "I hear you have need of my….services." He said, putting more emphasis on the last word. Ravenna slowly pushed a card across the table toward him containing 25,000 credits. She tried to contain the smile that pulled at her lips. How was Gideon to know the card was fake? It didn't matter, as long as he served his purpose. "I need pulse rifles, ion blasters and….a matter fragmentation bomb." Ravenna said coolly. Gideon broke out it riotous laughter, drawing unwanted attention from other patrons. Ravenna had to stop herself from cutting his throat. _Unfortunately I need this guy. _She reminded herself. Gideon finally stopped laughing and leaned over the table. "Those are hard to come by and even harder to transport. If I got caught with that thing I wouldn't see daylight again." He told her with a wry smile. "It's gonna cost extra; say….10,000 more." Gideon sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest which was puffed out with an overabundance of conviction. Ravenna remained silent, trying not to seem too eager. She was supposed to be the rich daughter of a powerful Quanari household, it didn't matter that they no longer sported the wealth they once had. _What's another fake 10,000. Anything to get what I came for. _Ravenna thought to herself. "Deal. You'll get your 10,000 when the product is delivered and not before. You can trust me, but I'm not sure I can trust you."

Gideon couldn't believe his good luck. It would take him two weeks to make what he was making in one payload. Sure it was hard to come by and he risked spending his life in some god forsaken slam if he got caught, but the money was just too sweet. He cleared his throat to keep from cheering. "I have to make a trip to Daemora, it'll take a couple of days. After that I'll get your stuff. I'll contact you as soon as I have the payload." Gideon explained. He had another job to do that was a regular contract smuggling diamonds mined on this tiny shit-hole planet. One of the foremen was crooked and a few of the gems would leak out to willing buyers. It was Gideon's job to smuggle them for half the cut. This was what Ravenna was waiting for. She had no interest in weapons. What good were they if they had no men to wield them. She would wait until Gideon left for Daemora and follow him in her small vessel. Her ship couldn't make the required hyper jump, but his could. Ravenna would simply ride the wake of his jump unnoticed and he would drag her right where she needed to be. When Gideon had loaded up the diamonds in his own vessel, she would sneak aboard and steal the whole lot. She would have the diamonds she needed to buy an army and a vessel that could make the hyper jump. The tide of the civil war on Quanar would finally turn.

Gideon stared across the table at Ravenna, making her very uncomfortable. He had overstayed his welcome and Ravenna felt minutes tick by like hours waiting for him to leave. Gideon scooted his chair closer to Ravenna, much to her chagrin. Only inches from her, she could smell the booze on his breath mingled with cigarettes. She turned away from him in disgust. "I might be willing to renegotiate our price in exchange for a little….recreation." Gideon's voice was cold, like a serpent, as his hand made a journey up her thigh. Ravenna pressed the long blade of one of her daggers into his groin, ensuring that he felt the razor sharp point. Gideon sucked in a shocked breath and stilled immediately. "Could be fun…" Ravenna purred seductively. "I've never been with a woman before. Just let me make a few adjustments." She pressed the blade into him again and Gideon suddenly rose to his feet. "Okay, okay! Just having a little fun, Baby. Don't get your panties in a wad. I'll get your stuff, you just have the rest of my money." Ravenna let a coy smile tickle her lips, trying to hide the joy she felt at inspiring such fear in this scum bag. Gideon tried to hide his panic behind a confident smile. He turned away from her and hustled from the bar once she wiggled the blade she kept hidden under the table.

Riddick watched the exchange from his hiding spot. He couldn't hear what they said, but he knew a clandestine meeting when he saw one. _What would a girl like that want with that piece of dirt? _Riddick thought to himself. He smirked as he watched the exchange with the knife. _Girl has fire in her. _He commented to himself. Riddick leaned against the wall, never letting his gaze leave the fetching creature at the center table.

Ravenna sat by herself long after Gideon had left. She nursed the drink he had bought her, shame to let it go to waste and she had to wash the taste in her mouth derived from Gideon's stink. Two burly looking men had been conversing quietly amongst themselves and suddenly stood and made their way toward Ravenna's table. Riddick watched with great interest. _I wouldn't do that if I were you. _He thought to himself. He knew men like this had only one thing in mind for the dark haired vixen. Ravenna heard them approach, having smelled them first. They actually stunk worse than Gideon. _Doesn't anybody bathe? _She thought. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in this dump?" The man with a slight beer belly to her right said. Ravenna remained silent, hoping they would just go away. Somehow, however, she was pretty sure they weren't. The men moved closer, trying to pin her in. _Maybe they're stupid. _She thought. "How about we all go somewhere a little more private and have a good time?" The man to her left said with a raspy voice. Ravenna gave him a sideways glance. Compared to his friend he was tiny, maybe five feet tall and no more than 150 pounds soaking wet. Ravenna steadied herself, her breathing calm and steady, her heartbeat barely above a resting state. The man to her right was the first to make a dumb move as he grasped her arm tightly, digging his fingers into the meat of her arm only protected by the soft leather of her jacket. _Bad move, asshole. _Riddick thought to himself.

Ravenna revealed her devilish blue eyes to him, a wisp of a smile tugging at her lips. "No thanks. I've had my fill of creepy for the day." As soon as she uttered those words she stabbed both men in the genitals simultaneously with the blades she had hidden up her sleeves. The movement was so quick it took a moment for either party to realize they had just been injured. They grabbed their profusely bleeding crotches and fell to the ground, groaning in agony. Ravenna remained seated, coolly studying the room with her other senses. Her ears could hear chairs scooting across the floor and the shuffling of feet as angry and shocked patrons stood to defend the fallen men. In his dark corner Riddick grinned broadly. _This should be entertaining. _He thought to himself. A group of six would be badasses converged on her as Ravenna made a point of noting the exact position and distance of each and every one of them. Her photographic memory of the bar played a key roll as a vision flashed through her mind. Just as the vision foretold, a man to her right swung a large stick at her head and she swayed out of the way. Ravenna stood, kicking the chair out behind her, tripping the threat at her back.

Her movements were lithe and fluid, not a single step or attack went to waste. It was like watching a sacred dance and Riddick noted that he knew only one other person who could kill with such effortless efficiency: himself. When he had originally seen the number of men who entered the brawl, Riddick feared he may end up getting bloody before the end of the night. Now, as he watched Ravenna kick her fallen table across the room as if it weighed nothing more than a feather and pin a man behind it, he realized he wasn't going to be needed. _Too bad, watching the show is makin' me itch for a fight. _Riddick thought with a smile. Ravenna's blade work was superb, the knives like ghosts moving so fast they were barely visible. Only the metal glinting in the light of the blue lamps gave them away. The saloon fell into a dead silence as Ravenna stood statuesque amidst the carnage she had caused. Her knives returned to their hiding places, once more invisible to the world and she strode out of the building unphased. "Interesting." Riddick muttered to himself.

**Chapter Two: Windows to the Soul**

Riddick let his eyes follow her as she passed, once more inhaling her intoxicating scent. He let it linger in his nostrils until he could almost taste her. Riddick was intrigued, which for him was uncommon. He stood up, unnoticed as everyone was dealing with the damage, and followed her scent. It was dark outside, so Riddick kept his goggles at the top of his head. The wind had picked up, distorting Ravenna's scent and made it a little hard to detect her. Riddick looked both ways until he spotted Ravenna as she headed toward the hanger, her red and black cloak tossed about by the wind. Riddick kept to the shadows and was grateful that the soft ground muffled his footsteps. He went into hunt mode, stalking his sultry prey. Ravenna's stride was long and quick as she made her way to the hanger to await Gideon. She was tired and the night had gone badly putting her in a sour mood. Ravenna paused suddenly, her ears twitching. "Unless you wanna take your balls home in a jar I suggest you start walking the other way." She said in a calm but irritated voice. Had she heard him? _I don't even have ears that good! I can stalk a sand rabbit walking on broken glass. _Riddick thought to himself. He approached her slowly, cautiously, fully aware of the blades she kept hidden and her skill with them. Ravenna kept her back turned to him as she let a blade slide into her hand. Ravenna turned with the speed of a cat being sent through hyperspace, her blade resting at Riddick's throat. His adam's apple bobbed noticeably. Something poked her in her side and Ravenna chanced a glance downward and saw a large, curved blade resting at her abdomen. _Ooooh, he's good. _Ravenna considered as she slowly lowered her blade. No sense in getting cut up on account of this guy. She finally let her eyes register his shiny grey orbs. They were unusual and for some reason had her captivated. The wind died down and Riddick's scent drifted toward her. It smelled of male and musk and strength. Riddick's face twisted in a pleased grin as his eyes took in all of her up close and in person. "You sure know how to greet an admirer of your work." He said in a deep rumbling voice. The sound sent a shiver up Ravenna's spine. Her knees felt as though they had turned to gel.

Ravenna steeled herself, realizing that this unwanted distraction may cost her a ride. "I'm glad you appreciate it. Probably more than they did." Ravenna commented with a wicked grin. Riddick was starting to like her immensely. Ravenna glanced passed him, but saw no sign of Gideon. She breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he wasn't already in the hanger. "I'd sign an autograph, but I have to get going." Ravenna purred as she turned on her heel and continued her journey toward the hangar. When she finally reached her destination she was a little more than put off. Some asshole had removed all the power cells to her ship. She gazed at the empty holes where the cells used to be. "Firta!" She cursed in her own language. She heard deep, rumbling laughter behind her. "Problem?" Riddick teased. Ravenna sighed dejectedly. _What the hell does this guy want? _She thought to herself as she turned slowly to face him. "Only a minor set back." She said with a relaxed demeanor trying not to show her true irritation. She would have to search around for the cells, or replacements, and that would take time she didn't have to spare. Ravenna considered, however, that she could seduce Gideon into giving her a lift. The idea appealed to her immensely and may make things a little easier for her. Unfortunately, the thought of his hands on any part of her made her stomach quake with disgust.

Riddick reclined against the immense doorframe of the hangar, his eyes passing between her and the powerless ship. The vessel was tiny, probably enough room for no more than two people. It was triangular in shape although the three corners had been rounded. The shield was rounded and oval shape and Riddick could just make out the pilot's seat behind the foggy glass. More disturbingly was evidence of blaster damage on the hull, and it was recent. Riddick watched as Ravenna made a desperate attempt to search for the power cells, pulling crates away and searching anywhere that looked like a good place to stash them. They weren't exactly light and Ravenna hadn't landed that long ago. "I have a ship." Riddick chimed up suddenly, as if to press the barb of her ill luck in further. He'd only just met this girl but Riddick already found he enjoyed toying with her. If he got her hackles up, maybe she'd reveal some dark secret.

Ravenna heard the comment and angrily pushed aside some crates. "Good for you, do you want a medal or something?" She asked without even trying to mask her sarcasm. Riddick could tell she clearly wasn't interested in his help. _Good. _He thought. _I'm gettin' tired of savin' people's asses. _By the time Ravenna returned her gaze to Riddick he had vanished as if the night had swallowed him whole. The wind had once again picked up and howled angrily outside. In the empty hanger the sound was eerie and forlorn, echoing between the high walls. Ravenna shivered at the noise.

Riddick strolled leisurely toward the third hanger that housed his own ship. A man in an unusual uniform passed by him, glancing sideways at the steel eyed Furyan. Riddick's hand was already on his knife waiting for an imminent attack. His animal instincts high as he caught the man's scent. Power, strength, and something oddly familiar lingered in the air after the man had passed. Something didn't feel right. Riddick quickened his pace until he reached the hanger and jogged up the ramp, hitting a button on his way to the pilot's seat to close the door. He sat down and let his eyes linger over the controls, his mind racing. Ravenna's face flashed through his memory; her bright eyes, raven hair and a wily smile that hid something behind it. "What the fuck!" He cursed to himself as he unlocked the seatbelt and tore himself out of the seat. Something tugged at him, an instinct born of his animalistic nature. The girl was in danger and a deeper part of him knew that wasn't the only reason he was going back.

Ravenna had grown frustrated with her search and again considered Gideon as an option. Shuffling footsteps caught her attention, they were growing closer. Ravenna turned away from her useless ship and found herself surrounded by guards in black uniforms bearing a gold insignia on their chests. The crest of a bird wreathed in golden flame, the crest of house Drakkon. Ravenna kicked the pile of crates beside her causing the guards to be momentarily distracted giving her a chance to leap at one of the forward most men, slicing open his throat. Surprising the men did not open fire, their orders were to capture, not kill. Ravenna danced between them, her blades flashing as if she were incorporeal. One soldier lucky enough to draw a long, wicked looking blade sliced a deep gash across her midsection. Her blood glistened on his knife, shimmering in the bright light of the hanger. Ravenna grabbed her midsection and stumbled backward moments before a blast of electricity sent her into spasms of agony. She finally stilled and slumped to the floor beside her ship. "I've had enough of your games, Ravenna!" A deep voice boomed from behind the line of guards. The men parted almost ceremoniously as a tall, robust man in his mid forties walked slowly through them. Ravenna's eyes peered at him from behind her dark hair. "General Corellin. Took you long enough." She said with acid in her voice. Ravenna hissed at the stinging pain in her midsection as she tried to rise to her feet. Corellin raised his booted foot, kicking her in the jaw. Stars danced momentarily in her field of vision. As Corellin slowly circled her like a predator to it's prey. Finally, darkness took her. "We'll have no heroics, little girl!" He growled, watching her prone, unconscious form through slitted eyes. He turned nonchalantly to his son and second Lieutenant Orrin Corellin and barked: "Collect the dead and wounded and put her on the ship. Make sure she's well restrained." Corellin turned abruptly and stormed out of the hanger.

Quiet as a ghost, Riddick had scaled the rafters that connected the large building. The walls were high, but didn't completely separate the hangers, leaving a sizeable gap near the roof. He had crawled along the metal structure and watched the scene play out below. As Orrin lowered himself over Ravenna, Riddick unsheathed his blades and leapt down from his hiding place. Five of the guards were dead before any of the others even had a chance to react. One man managed to fire a shot at Riddick who ducked below the blast, slicing his blade diagonally across his torso. He stared for a moment in shock at the silver eyed killer before falling backward onto the ground. Riddick glanced toward the two remaining men who instantly turned tail and fled. Orrin had already disappeared, leaving behind his prized quarry in value of his life. Riddick walked slowly toward Ravenna and, without ceremony, picked her up and carried her toward his ship. _This one's gonna be trouble. _Riddick thought to himself as he made lunging strides up the ramp of his ship. He laid her gently on his makeshift bed which was nothing more than a pile of crates with blanket piled on top. It didn't matter to him, the crates weren't even his. Of course, neither was the ship.

Riddick scrambled toward the pilot seat, shutting the door as he went by. He belted himself in and started the vessel, hoping none of those idiots would come back looking for either one of them. The well worn ship lurched a moment before the propulsion system lifted it off of the ground. Now airborne, Riddick hit the accelerator sending the ship blasting through the atmosphere with a quick flash of bright light.

Stars swirled around his ship like fireflies. Riddick switched the controls to autopilot and unlocked his seatbelt. The vessel trembled slightly and Riddick momentarily wondered how much longer the thing would hold up. Slowly he made his way back to where he had laid Ravenna's unconscious body. He smelled blood and realized he hadn't taken the time to assess her condition. A long gash had cut through her jacket and he could see the deep stains of blood. He unzipped the leather garment and carefully peeled it off of her body. The tank top beneath showed a slight midriff and revealed the ugly wound that wept blood profusely. It was much deeper than Riddick would have liked. Slowly he raised the shirt enough to see to the wound, leaving her dignity in tact. His chest tightened as he rolled up the hem of her shirt, desperately wanting to see a bit more of her flesh. Riddick shook the thought away; he'd never taken advantage of a female before and was not about to start now. He glanced down at the wound and considered how the blood had marred her perfect, alabaster skin. There was something else unusual too. The blood shimmered; not like liquid shines in the light but as if miniscule stars had intermingled with it. Tiny flecks of gold in a crimson sea. It smelled unusual too, sweeter. Riddick cleaned the seeping wound as best he could and pulled a med kid from the bench behind him. As he doused the wound with alcohol Ravenna shifted, whimpering through her comatose haze. Riddick bound the wound carefully, lifting her body to lean against his as he wrapped a bandage around her waist. He could feel her warm, soft breath on his shoulder as her head rested against it. Riddick's chest tightened and something inside him churned. He ignored the feeling as he laid her back down. Riddick stood from his crouched position, staring down at the alluring beauty. "Now what the hell do I do with you?" Riddick grumbled to himself.

Ravenna slowly opened her eyes. When the momentary haze had lifted she realized she was in a ship, one that was not her own. Survival instinct kicking in, she glanced about and realized the vessel was much too small to be one of the destroyer ships of House Drakkon, or even a warship for that matter. Her head was pounding and she wasn't sure if it was due to the kick to the jaw she received or the ocular modifiers attached to her temple. She couldn't remove them just yet, until she knew who her captor was….or her savior. Ravenna attempted to sit up but a pain like fire shot through her midsection. She bit back a cry and slowly stood. This was no time for weakness. Ravenna drew a blade from her boot and carefully made her way toward the cockpit. She could see the top of a bald head in the pilot's seat, but no one else seemed to be aboard. Ravenna crept up behind him, her footfalls as silent as breath. With careful precision, she placed the blade against Riddick's throat. "Are we always gonna say hello like this?" He asked nonchalantly. Ravenna shifted her position until she stood beside the pilot seat, never moving the blade. "It is, until I know you're not a threat." Ravenna said with a slight growl to her voice. Riddick moved his hand toward Ravenna's wrist and using one finger pushed it and the blade away. His silver eyes never left hers. "How's your wound?" He asked, trying to relieve the tension. Sudden realization flashed though Ravenna's eyes and she lowered the blade to her side. "You did this?" She asked, touching the bandage lightly. A smile curved Riddick's lips. "Couldn't have you bleeding all over my ship." He answered in a sarcastic fashion. The humor in the comment didn't escape Ravenna, who managed a weak smile. "Thank you. It wasn't really necessary though, I heal quickly." She explained. Another thing the two had in common.

The ship shifted a bit, probably hit a pocket of interstellar gas, and Ravenna was forced to brace herself against the control panel to avoid falling. Her knees felt weak and her head swam. God, she wished she could take off the damn modifiers. Ravenna could see that the man before her had noticed her weakened state, her eyes filled momentarily with fear. She should never show weakness. The way Riddick's eyes burrowed into her she got the distinct impression of a predator….and she felt like prey. "You shouldn't be up so soon." He said in a tone somewhere between concerned and sultry. Ravenna's breath caught in her throat at the sound. Riddick reached passed her and turned the copilot's chair until it was facing his direction. Ravenna recoiled as his arm grazed hers, the look of fear she showed earlier lingering. The action didn't go unnoticed and Riddick swallowed hard, it almost pained him that she was so frightened of him. He usually enjoyed instilling fear in others, why not her? Riddick's arm returned to it's position on the handle. "Sit down before you pass out. Don't wanna have to carry you again." Riddick said, almost sounding cold. It wasn't as if he minded carrying her in the first place; she was light as a feather and he vaguely remembered his hand grazing her shapely ass. Truthfully, the thought bothered him, almost feeling like a violation of some sort.

Ravenna slowly lowered herself into the seat, wincing as pain shot through her body again as if she had been assaulted with a thousand needles. The ship fell deathly silent, like the deepness of space, with only an occasional beep of the controls to break the stillness. Ravenna kept her eyes trained on him, letting them trail over his toned, muscular form. She watched as his muscles twitched and flexed even with the slightest movement and found her throat suddenly grew impossibly dry. Riddick flipped a switch on the panel and leaned back in the seat, turning it slightly to avoid having to crane his neck looking at her. "Since we have the formalities out of the way," He began as he reached a hand out to her. "Richard B. Riddick." Ravenna placed her slender hand in his large one and shook it. Ravenna could see no deception in his eyes and decided to trust him with her own name. "Ravenna Pere Vor Asani." She said politely as she slowly retracted her hand from his. Riddick smirked. "That's quite a mouthful." Ravenna chuckled realizing the truth and felt heat suffuse her face. Did he just make her blush? She pushed the idea out of her mind. "It's a family name. First name, middle name, house name. I am of House Asani, one of the eight ruling houses of the planet Quanar. At least, there used to be eight." Ravenna's eyes fell, sadness suffusing her face. Riddick noted that it seemed to make her beauty fade a little. "Five of the ruling houses have been….eliminated. They killed everyone, even children, babies! They had to eliminate the bloodlines. Now only my house and House Ramu stand in his way. The conflict has lasted ten years. I'm trying to help end it." Riddick's face remained unchanged, but as Ravenna spoke of the death's of children his blood began to boil. He had always had a weakness for little ones. "Who did this? The guy who attacked you?" Riddick inquired, trying to keep his voice steady. Ravenna lifted her eyes to him. "That was General Sarif Corellin. He is not the man behind it, but he is the leader of his army and has the unfortunate fate of being his bastard brother. The one responsible for ten years of grief is Varek Irzin Vor Drakkon. He wants to eliminate the ruling houses and install himself as king on a throne of lies. He's no king, he's a tyrant." Ravenna's voice was tinged with venom and Riddick noticed she was actually trembling with anger. _At least she's not afraid of me anymore. _Riddick thought to himself.

Ravenna's head still pounded, making it difficult to think. She decided to do something that may cost her life. Riddick's eyes had moved away from her momentarily, gazing at the field of stars before him. Ravenna slowly raised her hand to her temple and pulled the tiny square modifier off of one side and then removed the one on the opposite side. When Riddick turned back to her, He knew something was instantly different. Where blue eyes had shone out from beneath her long, dark lashes; now two purple orbs stared back at him. _I thought I had unusual eyes._ Riddick thought. "Your eyes aren't blue?" Riddick inquired, curious about the transformation. Ravenna shook her head, her long sable hair glinting in the meager light of the cockpit as it fell over her shoulders. "No. I wear these ocular modifiers to alter my eye color. My parents say it's for my own protection. Few have seen their true color." Ravenna explained. Strangely, Riddick actually felt privileged that Ravenna would trust him with this secret. He could tell by the look on her face, there was more to the story. "My eyes denote my heritage. Until 150 years ago, Quanar had a royal family. Their line had the purest blood of any on Quanar, a direct lineage to the original founders of our home. The females are always born with purple eyes. The royal family was deposed and murdered; all but one little girl who was smuggled out. The princess was taken to live with House Asani, who had remained neutral throughout the war. She grew in safety, married, had children, they had children and so forth. I am the last of that line, her descendant." Ravenna explained her planet's history briefly as Riddick drank in her words. This just got very complicated. A civil war, a lost royal line, what the hell did he get himself into? Riddick leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "So, you're a princess." He said blatantly. "Essentially." She responded. "Holy shit!" Riddick exclaimed, a smirk crossing his lips. Ravenna's face remained passive, she had to trust him with this secret or her life would be forfeit. "There is a prophesy among my people that says should pure blood be spilled during a time of great strife, the land would be healed. Drakkon knows of this prophesy and believes in it. He also knows who I really am. He will hunt me to the end of the universe if need be." Ravenna told him, trying to read Riddick's face with every word.

Riddick considered the situation. He was no stranger to being hunted, with mercs on his tail everywhere he went. The girl could handle herself in a fight, but he'd seen how Drakkon chose to fight his battles. A thought came into his mind. "What were you doing in that shit hole saloon? You clearly weren't there for the fare." Ravenna glanced up at him. There was little point to hiding anything, besides her plan was long since blown. "I paid a guy for weapons, hard to find illegal stuff. I don't really need them, but I needed him. I already knew he planned on going to Daemora but needed to hear it from his lips. I needed to get there and he was gonna give me a ride." Riddick screwed up his face, confused. "What'd you wanna go there for, and with that creep?" Riddick used the nicest possible term for Gideon he could form in his profanity laden mind. "Ahhh….this is the part I like." Ravenna began. "Daemora does have something I need, diamonds. Gideon smuggles them for a crooked foreman. I was gonna hitch a ride on the wave of his hyper jump, wait til he had the diamonds on his ship, and steal the whole lot." Ravenna couldn't hide the broad grin on her face even if she wanted to. She was intensely proud of that plan. Riddick chuckled, a deep rolling sound like thunder. "Well, diamonds are a girl's best friend." He commented. The smile remained plastered on Ravenna's lips. "Yes, they'll buy an army." Ravenna commented revealing the truth behind her plan. Riddick saw so much of himself in this girl. _Where's she been all my life? _Riddick thought to himself. Riddick glanced at a small monitor, checking the haphazard course he'd plotted. He wasn't going anywhere special, just to whatever dive of a planet he could hide out on for a while. He turned back to her, grinning wickedly. "Wanna go steal some diamonds?" Ravenna couldn't believe her good luck. She was worried she would have to go home empty handed, if she could go home at all. "I was afraid you'd never ask." She purred.

Riddick plotted the course to Daemora and he knew even with the hyper jump it would take several hours to get there. Ravenna only hoped Gideon would still be there. She had disappeared into the back a couple hours ago and Riddick assumed she meant to get some sleep. Still, he felt the absence of her presence. He unbuckled himself and slowly strolled to the rear of the ship. Ravenna was seated on the makeshift bed, her feet tucked close to her body in an Indian style seating position. Her hands draped across her knees in a languid fashion. Ravenna's beautiful purple eyes were closed and her breathing soft and shallow. Riddick watched her for a moment, mesmerized. He could see the gentle rise and fall of her perfectly proportioned breasts as she breathed, her tight, muscular stomach barely moving. Riddick felt a strong desire to feel her soft, pale skin that looked like living moonlight. He thought better of it, though, fearing he would disturb her or, worse yet, end up with a blade at his throat again. Riddick leaned in closely, carefully studying her. Soft, rounded cheeks, long, black lashes, full lips so enticing he practically salivated thinking of how they would taste. "It's not polite to stare." Ravenna's voice was soft, like a purr, but it startled him a little just the same. _I'm gonna have to get used to that. _Riddick thought figuring she must have heard him. Ravenna's violet eyes slowly opened and she found herself face to face with Riddick's hematite gaze. Riddick considered taking the last few inches between them and kissing her, but the thought of sharp steel made him change his mind.

Ravenna could feel the weight of his intense stare. Heat built up in her core and bled out to the rest of her body. Her breathing quickened as she caught his scent again. If animalistic power had a scent this would be it. She swallowed hard and relaxed her body, trying not to show how he affected her. Riddick pulled himself away from the lock she had on him and stood at full height. He was far more imposing that way and Ravenna forced herself to tear her gaze away. "I thought you were asleep." Riddick said, trying to break the sexual tension. "I was meditating. It's how my people heal. I absorb energy around me and convert it to healing energy. I think it's easier for me because I'm a pureblood." Ravenna admitted. She stretched out her long legs and felt the constricting tightness of the bandage around her waist. It pulled at her skin a little, but she felt no friction where the wound had been. "I think we can take this off now." She told him. Riddick reached behind her slowly, still wondering if he frightened her. He began to pull the bandage away, slowly unwinding it and curious about what lay underneath. Ravenna's breath fell like a satin scarf against the nape of his neck and Riddick forced the emerging growl back down his throat. The scent of her filled his nostrils and pulled at the thin tendrils of his beast-like nature. The vixen was getting harder to resist.

Ravenna felt equally awkward. Riddick was so close to her as he unraveled her bandage that she could feel his body heat. His musky male odor was stronger too and Ravenna chewed her bottom lip to keep from pressing her mouth to his muscular neck. Quickly, however, Riddick backed away from her as the last of the bandage came free and revealed a perfectly unmarked abdomen. It was as if she had never been wounded, the flesh had stitched itself back together with flawless perfection. Even Riddick had to marvel at the sight before him. "Even I have to admit that's pretty amazing. The wound was deep." Riddick told her. Ravenna only smiled at her minor accomplishment. "If it were any other Quanari it would have taken a day or more to heal that kind of damage. I guess I'm a lucky girl." Ravenna beamed. Riddick continued to stare, almost feeling a little voyeuristic, but he was very curious. "May I….?" He inquired as he tentatively reached out a hand toward her. Ravenna nodded but stifled her breath as Riddick's large, calloused hand brushed across her skin. It was soft and perfect without even so much as raised flesh or a mark of any kind to denote she had ever been injured. More amazingly though was the way Riddick's fingertips burned as they swept across her skin. It was as if he had touched living fire. Ravenna's abdominal muscles hitched and Riddick instantly drew his hand away. The pair gazed downward sheepishly, trying to recover from the strained interaction. Riddick cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "We should be at Daemora in a couple of hours. If you feel you need to, get some sleep." He said. Riddick began to make his way back to the pilot's seat to calm his fevered blood. "What about you? Don't you sleep?" Ravenna inquired realizing that he had been awake for quite some time. Riddick shrugged his shoulders, making his muscles roll and pulse. "Not a lot of room on that little thing for two people." He grinned wickedly and winked causing a flood of crimson to assault Ravenna's cheeks. _Damn! He did it again! _Ravenna thought to herself. Riddick turned away from her again but Ravenna's soft voice gave him pause. "Riddick…" It was the first time she had said his name and it sounded like a siren's song. He gave her a sideways glance, barely revealing his silver eyes. "Thank you, for everything." Ravenna's voice was sincere and tipped with concern. Just being with her was dangerous and Ravenna couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. A smile formed on Riddick's face. "Sure thing, Princess." He said in a voice that suggested he was teasing her again; but it also suggested something more.

**Chapter Three: Bait and Switch**

Riddick and Ravenna sat beside one another gazing at the mass of metal that loomed before them. Daemora mining station was a hulking brute formed of ugly and awkward angles and somewhat resembled what a child of three might build out of blocks. Small transport ships could be seen going to and from the surface presumably hauling diamonds, tools and workmen. Looming on the other side of the station was the planet itself. A brutal black ball that churned on the surface with rivers and lakes of molten lava. Ravenna imagined a creature staring out of the endlessness of space with great red eyes. All in all the sight was actually breathtaking. Ravenna tore her gaze from the churning planet toward the station again. There were docking bays facing them and she scanned everyone until her eyes fell on Gideon's ship. "There, the one with the blue lines under the glass. That's him." Ravenna commented, already her body was tensing up for fight mode. Who knows what they would find inside the station itself. "Do we have a plan?" She inquired, casting a sideways glance at Riddick who sat beside her passively. "I always have a plan." He said plainly as he continued his approach toward the station.

A man's voice, old sounding and gravelly, came over the com suddenly. "What's yer purpose here?" He barked. "Computer malfunctioned and I drifted off course. I'd like to buy some fuel, I'll pay double." Riddick's tone was calm and steady, feeling none of the apprehension Ravenna was experiencing. There was a long silence and Ravenna feared they weren't going to believe Riddick's lie. "Dock at station nine." The voice said, somewhat irritated. "Thanks, dick." Riddick grumbled, hoping the com wasn't still open and the man's ears were as old as he sounded. Ravenna let loose with a bout of laughter at Riddick's comment directed at the nasty old man. The bubbly sound caused a stitch in Riddick's chest.

Riddick approached slowly and carefully maneuvered the ship into position in docking bay nine. Two large clamps held the ship in place and Riddick quickly powered it down. He unbuckled his belt and rotated the seat to face Ravenna. "You ready for this?" His deep voice rumbled. Ravenna smirked at him. "This was technically my plan, remember?" She rose from her seat and strode to the back of the ship. Grabbing her leather jacket, she zipped it up and turned back to Riddick. "Are YOU ready for this?" She asked sarcastically. Ravenna slammed her hand into the button that opened the ramp and Riddick watched her swaying hips as she disappeared. He laughed to himself. _This one's feisty! _ He thought, very much enjoying her attitude.

Ravenna observantly absorbed her surroundings, drinking in every detail. She committed it all to memory and locked it away should she need the information later. It was an old habit of hers although she had no idea exactly when or why she had started doing it. She heard Riddick's well placed footfalls as he approached her from behind. "Gideon's ship is two bays down. I have no idea if he's loaded up yet. The only way to know is to check the bay and the ship." Ravenna commented coolly. "Let the games begin." Riddick virtually growled as he stood beside her. Riddick approached the door that led to the station proper, holding a hand in front of Ravenna in a protective manner. _As if! _She thought considering her own talents nearly mirrored his. The door opened of it's own accord and Riddick checked the corridor quickly and luckily found it devoid of all life. Secretly he was a little disappointed. Ravenna followed him through as they crept into the corridor and began the long walk toward docking bay seven that housed Gideon's ship. Ahead of them, a man in mining gear rounded the corner. He was still a way down, but the pair paused and Riddick scrambled to think of a way to keep their suspicions to a minimum. He turned quickly to face Ravenna, who he pinned to the wall with his hulking body. "Just go with it." He whispered. Riddick could hear the man's footsteps drawing nearer. He nuzzled his face into Ravenna's neck, bringing a hand to her hip and mimicking the act of making out. Riddick's hot breath on her neck caused Ravenna's own to catch in her throat. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened as Riddick's lips hovered above her flesh. It took all of Riddick's strength not to give into the temptation to bend a little lower and nibble at the flesh there. The danger passed as they heard the man walk by. He paused only once and rolled his eyes at the two make believe lovers.

Riddick pulled away quickly, stifling a frustrated groan. "I can't believe that actually worked!" Ravenna whispered. Riddick took a quick glance into docking bay seven and counted at least five men inside. "The miners live here year round and the company provides them with female companionship to make the situation suck a little less. The guy just thought, well, I was gonna get lucky." Riddick explained nonchalantly. Ravenna let the information sink in for a moment but came to a stunning realization. "Are you trying to say I look like a prostitute!?" She whispered trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. Riddick glanced back at her, once again sporting his mischievous grin. "I think you look better than a prostitute." Ravenna tried to accept what he said as a compliment and took the teasing with a grain of salt.

The men inside the docking bay had drifted to the other side of the ship, giving Riddick and Ravenna a chance to sneak in. They crouched behind a stack of crates and Riddick secretly cursed the fact that the bay was so bright. His goggles were on, but had it been completely dark he would've been able to take the men in a matter of moments. The door that led from the corridor hissed open again and Ravenna saw Gideon walk in. "Firta Sheiss!" She cursed to herself, once again resorting to her own language. Riddick glanced at her but decided questions could wait until later. Gideon was talking excitedly with a man on the other side of the ship, his arms flailing wildly denoting his distress about something. The acoustics in the large chamber made it difficult to hear what was being said. Ravenna strained her ears but only heard a few snippets but some of it was good news. "The cargo is loaded up. We just gotta take the ship." Ravenna whispered in her lowest possible voice. That grin of his crossed Riddick's face. "Let's dance." He said quietly as he crept from behind the crates and slunk toward the individual who stood at the leftmost side of the ship.

He waved Ravenna forward and pointed toward the ship. She crept inside and made her way toward the pilot's seat. Ravenna pressed a series of buttons and flipped several switches, preparing the vehicle for flight. A new ship and a fortune's worth of diamonds, what more could a girl ask for. Ravenna expected Riddick to enter at any moment, but as the seconds ticked by she became increasingly concerned. "Sheiss!" She cursed, realizing the docking bay door was still closed. Ravenna pried herself out of the seat and dashed back down the ramp. By now the men in the room had heard the ship powering up and Riddick was facing off with a man nearly twice his size. The hulking brute held a power chopper typically used for breaking free diamonds from the rocks on the planet's surface. Currently he was planning on using it on Riddick. The brute lunged at him, having the obvious advantage of reach, but Riddick dodged the attack, circling around the man quickly, slicing his blade between the man's ribs. The thug howled in pain as blood poured from the wound, but it only seemed to stop him for a moment. He swung around, wielding the cumbersome weapon that Riddick dodged again, running up the wall of the hangar and flipping over him, drawing his knife down the giant's back as he fell. Like a tree that had been cut, the bulky villain fell to the ground, pinning the cutter beneath him.

Ravenna was having her own bit of fun dancing around the four remaining men, bending and swaying like a reed in the wind. A jagged looking pickaxe swung at her head but she dodged aside, having already seen the attempt with her power of foresight. The same power she had used in the bar. She slid on her knees, bending backward as she coasted under the man's legs, slicing both of his Achilles tendons simultaneously. The man let out a howling scream and fell forward, his legs now useless. Ravenna lifted her legs up as her hands braced on the ground allowing herself to flip back up onto her feet quickly as two more miners descended on her. "Riddick! Get the door!" Ravenna cried as she brought quick ends to her other two opponents. One she dispatched with a blade inserted under his jaw and the other lost blood and bowels as her knife dug a deep wound across his midsection.

Ravenna lost track of the fourth man and watched as Gideon made a mad dash for the corridor. Damn! She was hoping he would get sucked into the vacuum of space. An alarm blared as a warning that the door to the hangar would open momentarily. Riddick rushed to the ship just as Ravenna was finishing off her last two victims. _Time to go. _Ravenna thought to herself as she ran to the ramp of the vessel. She had barely made it to the end of the ramp when the man she had lost track of suddenly blocked her way. "Hell no, Bitch!" He growled, pushing her to the ground. Ravenna recovered quickly, but eyed the door which was belching a thin layer of mist, and beginning to open. Ravenna grabbed the piston that controlled the ramp of the ship and swung around, kicking the man in the face and sending him flying backward.

The door was opening quickly, the air being drawn out of the room at an exponential rate. Lighter objects were already beginning to be thrown into the black abyss outside the door as Ravenna clung to the piston for her very life trying to summon all of her strength to pull herself inside. _Riddick, don't you dare close this ramp! _Ravenna thought to herself as a vision of her mangled body being crushed as the ramp closed floated through her mind. Her lungs felt as if they were collapsing and her chest burned as air was drawn out of the hanger along with a few larger objects. The hangar door was now nearly open. Riddick glanced back toward the rear of the ship and watched in horror as Ravenna held on for dear life. "Shit!" He cursed as he released the belt quickly and raced back to rescue the straining girl. He nearly lost his balance twice as the ship shifted and trembled. Riddick slid the last few inches on his stomach, the grating of the floor causing uncomfortable friction. He reached his hand out to Ravenna, suddenly feeling the pull of the vacuum himself. Riddick reached up, grabbing a handful of netting used to hold cargo in place and lowered himself a little further. "Come on! Reach!" Riddick growled to Ravenna as his powerful muscles strained to grab a hold of her. Ravenna gripped the grating with her slender fingers and pulled herself high enough to reach Riddick's hand. He grasped her tightly and pulled her forward. Thank God she was light! Suddenly, however, Ravenna's weight increased and she was wrenched free of his grasp as the last miner grabbed onto her ankle trying desperately to save himself. Ravenna held onto the grating with all her might, but could feel her grip loosening. The man felt like he weighed as much as a herd of elephants. Ravenna desperately kicked him in the face while trying to hoist herself back onto the ship.

A sudden realization struck Riddick's mind as he watched Ravenna struggle to climb aboard and free herself from the brute's grasp. _She's gonna die… _Riddick considered with unexpected horror. Riddick growled like a wild beast and felt renewed strength suffuse his body. The brute was now using Ravenna's body as a bridge to try and climb onboard; whether to save his own skin or try and kill him, Riddick did not know. Riddick drew a small firearm from the strap on his thigh and aimed carefully, steadying himself as the ship pitched and rocked. He fired, striking the asshole directly between the eyes. Ravenna felt as if a thousand pounds slunk off of her body as the dead man fell away. She could not breath a sigh of relief yet as she struggled to climb her way to safety. Riddick knew he had to reach her….somehow. As easily as one might stretch after a good night's sleep, Riddick popped his shoulder out of it's socket to give him a few extra inches of reach. It made it difficult and painful to keep his hold on the netting, but he wasn't exactly running completely on rational thought. All he could see in his mind's eye was Ravenna's terrified face as she disappeared into the darkness of space. Riddick growled again and reached further, his face twisted with the strain. Ravenna crawled up slowly and grasped tightly onto his hand allowing Riddick's strong arm to pull her to safety. He dragged her inside and pulled the lever that would close the ramp, locking them in the safety of the ship.

Ravenna held tightly onto him, her arms wrapped around his bulky torso. She could feel his muscles twitch and flex beneath his shirt; they ached a little from the strain of her rescue. It wasn't a hug as much as a lingering fear that if she let go she would be sucked away. Riddick's strong scent assaulted her senses again slowly bringing her back to reality. She could swear she heard him growl deep in his chest. "You can let go now." Riddick said in a husky, deep voice. Secretly he hoped she'd hold on a bit longer. Stunned, Ravenna unwound her arms from him and stepped back a pace. She looked up at him, slightly abashed. "Sorry…" She whispered as her cheeks flushed red. They remained in place for a moment, nothing around them seeming real. Ravenna managed to turn her violet eyes toward him. His scent again, deep and wild. A voice echoed in the back of her mind: "Mate…." It was the slightest whisper and Ravenna decided it was a trick of her imagination. Still….

Riddick's shoulder ached terribly and he rotated it twice until it fell back into place. He made the action seem nonchalant and completely normal. Truthfully, he hated doing that, it hurt like a bitch. Necessity had called for it and it was a small price to pay to save Ravenna's life. Riddick turned abruptly to head back toward the pilot's seat and get them the hell outta there. "Riddick…" Ravenna called his name softly, like a desperate whisper. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. He turned half way to regard her in a sideways glance. Ravenna couldn't see his eyes behind the goggles but she could still feel the weight of his stare. "Thank you….for saving me." She choked out the words nervously, suddenly anxious around Riddick's imposing form. His lips curved upward. "Sure thing, Princess." Riddick said in something that sounded distinctly like a purr. From his vantage point in the corridor outside the hangar, Gideon watched in seething anger as Riddick and Ravenna flew off with his ship and his payload.

The pair were happy to be free of the mining station and took some time to nurse their bruises and it gave Ravenna occasion to consider the next step in her plan. She couldn't go home, it would be like walking into the jaws of a gaping dragon. Then there was Riddick to consider. He had already saved her life, twice, and gone far beyond his call of duty helping her "liberate" Gideon's ship full of diamonds. Ravenna realized she couldn't risk his life any further. Where she was going he couldn't follow, he'd already done enough….too much, in fact. Ravenna stared at the crates of diamonds trying to form some sort of comprehensible plan. So lost in her own thought she did not hear Riddick approach her from behind. "They're not gonna get up and dance no matter how long you stare at 'em." Riddick's deep, rumbling voice came from directly behind her. Startled, Ravenna spun around trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, for several reasons. Ravenna found herself pinned between the pile of crates and a very hungry looking Riddick. "So, I finally got the drop on you." He purred, overwhelmingly pleased with himself. Ravenna tried desperately to steady her breathing which only served to bring into her more of his alluring scent. The voice in her head whispered again: "Mate…." Riddick only added to the uncomfortable situation as he leaned forward placing both of his hands against the wall of crates on either side of Ravenna's head. In an animalistic fashion he leaned closer and took a deep drought of her intoxicating scent. It was a heady mixture of sandalwood, energy and arousal. A growl escaped his chest as he envisioned lifting her up against the crates and shoving himself deep inside her. He shook the thought away but a voice echoed in the back of his mind, the rumblings of a wild beast: "Mine…mate…" Riddick gripped the straps that held the crates in place tightly, trying to calm his animalistic need. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her before he did something they both might end up regretting.

Ravenna breathed a sigh of relief as he backed away. She trembled slightly, trying to calm her own lascivious desires. She swallowed hard and managed to form something that resembled human speech. "There are a few planets in this system that might have what I need and will buy some not-exactly-legally-acquired-diamonds." Ravenna explained. "You can drop me off on any one of them. I'll use the money I get from selling the diamonds to get a new ship and hopefully find some men who'll be willing to risk their lives for a cause not their own. I appreciate everything you've done for me, you can have Gideon's ship and one crate of diamonds. It's the least I can do." Sadness crept into Ravenna's voice as she realized the sacrifice she was planning to make. Still, this wasn't Riddick's fight and she wasn't his problem anymore. Riddick's face was devoid of all expression as he stared down at her with his platinum gaze. He could just leave her on some shit hole rock in the middle of a system at the ass end of the universe. That would solve his problem and he could get back to his life, for what it was worth. Why did the thought of it bother him so? Ravenna thought he would have a sardonic comment, maybe a teasing gesture or give her that sexy grin of his and say "Sure thing, Princess." She hated when he called her that, but it would be better than his steely silence. Riddick did none of those things, only turned on his heel and returned to the pilot's seat.

* * *

Quanari Language

Firta = Fuck

Sheiss = Shit

Author's Note: The title of part one, The House of Bones, represents House Drakkon


End file.
